Make-up mirrors specifically adapted for use when applying make-up, styling hair, using cosmetic devices or performing other activities which require a view of the user's face are well known in the art. A swivel-type mirror is popular to allow users to move the mirror to provide the desirable reflection angle. Additionally, considerable competition exists for lighted make-up mirrors which allow users to see how make-up looks in various types of lighting (e.g., fluorescent and natural) and to illuminate the facial features to more easily apply make-up. Additionally, two-sided mirrors which have a magnifying mirror on one side are popular, as are a number of different stands, pedestals and mounting components.
Make-up mirrors are sold in large numbers of retails stores, and consumers have many choices in size, shape, style, base, materials, color and mounting options. There are numerous websites offering make-up mirrors in multiple styles and price points, such as the website www.makeupmirrors4you.com located at http://www.makeupmirrors4u.com/?gclid=CM-04Ou99ZUCFQOjFQodhSzohq. Competitors in the vast make-up mirror market include companies such as Vidal Sassoon, Homedics (See also; Swissco, Annick Goutal, Clinique, Nickel, Conair, Jerdon, Kimball & Young, Zadro Products, Bobbi Brown, Too Faced, BABOR, Sanrio). A typical retail store such as Target Corporation or Sears Holdings Corporation carries a number of make-up mirrors, and manufacturers compete for market share and shelf space among these major retailers. It is thus desirable to introduce a make-up mirror having enhanced functionality and capturing a greater market share.
One problem known in the application of make-up is that of perspiration and humidity making make-up more difficult to apply and causing it to smear or evaporate more quickly.
Another problem is the time involved in make-up application; it is necessary to allow liquid cosmetics such as foundation and eye-liner to dry after application, and for certain facial treatments and applications to dry prior to applying others.
In addition, make-up mirrors and mirrors in general tend to fog up in wet or steamy environments. Numerous attempts have been made to resolve this problem. Most attempts to defog mirrors involve heating the mirror in some form. Mirrors have been created which include a heat source around the perimeter of the mirror, either externally or electrically powered. When treated properly, mirrors can be defogged even in warm conditions.
It is desirable to have a make-up mirror that facilitates the application of make-up in hot and humid environments, and which facilitates proper application and drying of make-up.